Fight For Us
by RainWsker
Summary: WARNING Slash  This was based off a vid I found on YouTube wich I absolutely ADORE!  You can find it here: /watch?v OvbHel9ON8E


Castiel stared into the smiling eyes of the man standing before him. How could he continue with this relationship if he was constantly lying to his lover?  
Several months ago he had been sent to keep on eye on him. He had a great destiny before him, one that he did not yet know about, and Castiel was tasked with the responsibility of keeping him safe. But as the time wore one, Castiel had developed a tendency towards human emotions; and had fallen in love with his charge.  
"Dean, we need to talk"  
The light joyful glint in Dean's eyes dulled with worry at the tone of Castiel's voice.  
"Whats wrong Cas?"  
Castiel's mind suddenly leaped back in time, to a small dingy bar. It smelt of stale booze and cigarette smoke and was extremely crowded. Dean had been sitting at the bar, alone, absentmindedly staring at the label of his beer.  
"Hello." Cas said as he sat down beside him. Dean looked up from the beer and gave him a nod.  
"Dean Winchester, right?"  
"Yeah."  
Castiel held out his hand towards Dean. "I'm Castiel."  
Dean examined the outstretched hand for a moment, then grabbed it, a small smile pulled at the corner's of his mouth.  
That was the first time they had met. Castiel had introduced himself as a hunter. As the night and days progressed they had grown close. Becoming good friends, and eventually lovers. Now Castiel stood before the man he had fallen so in love with, and was faced with the difficult decision of being completely honest with him, and losing him. Or lying to him, so that he might have a few more months of happiness.  
He turned away from Dean for a moment, and took a deep breath. Then returned his gaze to meet the pale green of Dean's.  
"I am an angel of the Lord."  
Dean's face tried to contort it's self in several different expressions at once. Finally it decided on disbelief.  
"Your lying." he accused, and turned away.  
Castiel stared at the back of Dean's head, tears started to well up behind his eyes. He wanted nothing else but to be with Dean. But he knew that he could no longer lie to him, he had to prove to Dean he was telling the truth.  
"I'm so sorry." He breathed and took a step back. The tone of his voice made Dean turn around, his eyes widened in awe and fear as Castiel spread his wings. They were invisible to the eye, but they cast long sinister shadows on the wall behind him.  
The silhouette faded and Castiel approached the man he was sent to protect. He explained to Dean the entire situation, everything from the war between Heaven and Hell, to him and his brother being destined to be the vessels of Lucifer and the Arch Angel Micheal. When he had finished he gently lay his hand across Dean's.  
"Heaven, Hell... none of that matters. The only thing that is important to me is you!" He chocked on the words as he fought the tears that glistened in his blue eyes.  
Dean pulled his hand away from Cas'.  
"I, I just don't think we can ever be what we were." The threat of tears was becoming a serious issue for Cas and he had to physically tilt his head back to prevent them from running down his cheeks. "I don't think I can trust you." Dean continued.  
Dean held Castiel's gaze for a few more moments, and without saying a word he shook his head and turned away. Castiel watched him leave, the tears no longer threatened to fall, they ran freely over his face. Pain lanced through his heart so powerful that it was almost physical.  
With nothing left for him, he left too.  
He didn't know where to go, he couldn't return to his fellow Angels. They would never understand the events of the past few months. With no where and no one to turn to, he dug through his pockets and found a few spare, crumpled dollar bills. He held them tightly in his fist and made his way to the bus station and bought a ticket.  
"To anywhere but here." he told that man at the booth.

Dean had driven for hours, his foot pressed to floor of the Impala. Confusion and anger took turns raking at his mind. 'How could Cas lie to me? How could he look me in the face, tell me he loved me, and know that everything he had told me was a lie?'  
When Dean finally stopped driving he found him self in Bobby's scrap yard. As he made his way to Bobby's door, he noticed a rusty old crow bar lying in the dirt. He bent over and slowly picked it up off the ground. He studied it for a moment, then with a tremendous cry, lifted it over his head and brought down on the passenger door of the nearest car. Glass shattered and flew through the air, the image of Castiel's wings filled Dean's vision and he brought the crow bar up again, smashing it down onto the trunk this time. He continued to beat the car, the ferocity of the strikes causing the metal in his hands to vibrate, and consequently make his hands sting.  
The red that had flooded his vision evaporated, he didn't bother going inside. Instead he climbed back into his car and drove. He didn't care to where. Eventually his eye lids started to droop, exhaustion started to overtake him, so he sought out the nearest motel.  
Dean pulled the Impala into the almost deserted parking lot. The door made a hollow creaking noise as he opened it and climbed out. He eyes flicked around the parking lot out of habit, scouting to see if anyone or in his case anything had followed him.  
When his eyes landed on a figure standing half obscured by the shadows on the other side of the parking lot, he paused.  
Castiel never spoke a word. Tears welled in Dean's eyes as he approached the Angel.  
"I need you Cas."  
Castiel smiled, apology written all over his face. He grabbed Dean and pulled him into his arms. embracing him, the familiar light scent of Dean's cologne reaching his senses.  
"So what does this mean?" Dean asked breaking the hug.  
"My brother's will never understand, they will remove me from my position as your protector. We can no longer be together."  
Determination etched it's self over Dean's features. He lay a hand on Cas' shoulder.  
"Fight for us... please!"  
Castiel reeled, surprised at the intensity of Dean's plea.  
"I do that we will all be hunted!"  
Dean looked deep into Cas' eyes. "If there is anything worth dying for, this is it!"  
Castiel was still shocked by Dean's request. But it was Dean, the only being he had ever truly been in love with, a sad smile raised one corner of his mouth, and he nodded. He would fight for Dean, he would do anything for him! And if circumstances called for it...  
He, would, die for him!


End file.
